Why we cry
by Chibi's
Summary: Van is sent out to get Raven. Raven isn't what we think 'She' is. Lemons in chapters. -! RavenVan


Chibi Fairy: Pwease enjoy the fic. Feedback and reviews are nice and make us chibi's happy.  
  
Chibi Demon: ^_^!!! GIANT PIXIE STICKS ARE GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Angel: *Eating giant lolly pop* Pwease enjoy are fic. You don't have to review, we'll continue the fic even without reviews.  
  
Chibi Elf: *Gives puppy dog eyes.* We really love reviews.  
  
Chibi Demon: WE really love pixie sticks...We don't own anything.  
  
Chibi Fairy: Has some hentai cause Raven is a girl, lemons in later chapters, may have rape, may have mentions of rape, very naughty language, and some adult stuff. r/v. Pwease enjoy are fic. Van is 16 and Raven is 15. This is AU.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A small boy ran into a rather large building. He ran over to a girl with blond hair. She turned towards him. "Hey, whats wrong now?"  
  
"The police spotted Raven. Raven is now running towards an Oasis, the police wanted to know of you could go and catch Raven. Raven is on foot and without his zoid." {CA: Everybody thinks Raven is a boy.} "He is closer to the Oasis. Police want you down there now." He nodded and ran out of the office. He looked up at a motorcycle.  
  
'Well, my zoid is getting fixed up and I don't have a choice.' He thought. He shrugged it off and climbed on top of the motorcycle. He started it and headed towards the Oasis. He notice that night has fallen. Soon he sees and Oasis up ahead. He slows and stops. He gets out his radio. "All police retreat, I've reached the Oasis and going to proceed to enter it now." He put his radio on the motorcycle and headed into the Oasis. He walked closer and towards a pond.  
  
He then spotted someone drinking from the water, he watched the figure. The figure was dressed up in a dark cloak, looked like a teen. He walked closer to the teen, being very quite about it. The figure got up and looked around, then was about to take off its cloak, when he pounced onto the figure. He held the teen down with much force. He looked at the face, he gasped. "Raven?! So you are here!" Raven turned away from Van. "What are you planning now?!?!"  
  
"I wasn't planning anything, I WAS going to take a bath." Raven turned back towards Van. "The police saw me when I was heading to a hotel to stay the night and I ran over here. When I spotted the Oasis I thought they stopped following me and decided to finally rake my bath. But no, you had to come." He glared down at Raven. Raven struggled to get free, and finally did. But, Van pinned Raven back down and placed Ravens hands above the head. "Let me go!!"  
  
"No, your wanted all around Ze. I'm not letting you out of my sights!" Raven glared at him.  
  
"Can I at least take my bath!?!?" Van glared but soon got up and off of Raven. Raven looked at Van. "Well....Shoo!!"  
  
"No way, I said I won't let you out of my sights."  
  
"Your such...Such a pervert!!" Screamed Raven. Raven ran into the water and started to undress. Raven took off the cloak and everything else. Van couldn't see why Raven was so mad at him, they were after all 'boys'. Van glared at Raven. Raven then started to swim far away from Van. 'I'm not letting you get away that easily!' Van jumped into the water and swam up to Raven. He grabbed Raven's waist and held Raven down. Raven turned towards Van. Raven blushed, and Van notice this. He released Raven waist and grabbed Ravens arm. "Whats your problem?!?!?!?! Sheesh, I STILL can't even take a bath!!"  
  
"You were swimming away!" yelled Van. He started the pull Raven back towards the light water. Raven notice this and screamed, Raven started to struggle. Van then felt anger boil inside of him. He grabbed Raven waist and pulled Raven towards the land. Raven started wide eyed and screamed. "Stop struggling!"  
  
"Let me go you basterd. Let me go!! Stop!!" Right before you could see Raven chest, van stopped walking. Van dropped Raven back into the water and glared down at the youth. Raven sat in the water, watching his eyes. "Ok Whats your problem!!"  
  
"My problem!! You were the one swimming away!!"  
  
"I was swimming away from you!! Your such a pervert, I can't believe you!! I though the great hero wasn't like this that he was all innocent and free minded! I thought he wasn't like the others and didn't look at people!! I thought the hero was free from all the bad in this world and that you wouldn't even do such a thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Raven.  
  
All this made Van even more angry. "What are you talking about!!!"  
  
"Grr......PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear, I actually thought I like you too!!!" Raven turned away from him. He felt a small blush creep up his cheek. 'But were both boys.'  
  
The anger then came back. "Why do you keep calling me a pervert!!!! All I'd did was grab your waist and pull you to land. You act like I'm about to rape you!!"  
  
"In a way, I feel like that." Raven turned towards Van and glared. Van glared back.  
  
"Why would I rape you, were both boys!!! I wouldn't rape a girl, let alone a boy!!"  
  
Raven calmed down a bit. Van notice this and also calmed down. Raven looked up at him, a blush covered Raven's cheek. Van notice this. "..." Raven sank into the water, blushing.  
  
"What?" Van had to break the silence. Raven looked up.  
  
"You...You think were both boys?" Van sighed.  
  
"Yes, everybody thinks were both boys." Van notice that Raven blushed more. He came and sat next to Raven. Raven looked down a the water, looking at the moons reflections.  
  
Raven looked up at Van. "I'm not a...boy." Van got up and stared wide eyed at Raven. He looked down at Raven chest, noticing that it does spread out. He blushed and looked away. Raven also did the same. "Everybody thinks I'm a guy?" Van looked at Raven.  
  
"Yes." He squeaked out. 'I can't believe my arch rival is a girl!!' He thought. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Raven shivered, talking to a guy with no clothing can give you shivers. "I was trained to. Prozen brain washed me, did so much to me. He knew I was a girl, and used it as and advantage. Thats why I don't like him and I'm glad he's dead. He did so much to me, it hurt, it was a living night mare for me. I hated growing up, thinking all this time he was my father. But my father died, I was left alone with Prozen. I was going to live in a nice family, but the guy died while running into Prozen's army. I started to run after him, but he was in a zoid and another man held on to me. I got free and watched as he died. I think he blew his zoid up, I'm not quite sure. He did tell me that he had a older daughter and son. He said his son would be like a brother to me, but Prozen found me and took me prisoner. I didn't even see day light Intill I got Shadow." Raven shivered again, thinking of the years of training with Prozen.  
  
"What did he do to you?" asked Van. Noticing Raven shivering.  
  
"He abused me. Everytime I did something wrong, he would just abuse me. He once was taking it to far, but I was able to stop him, but I also received heavy damage. I hated him, and I'm glad he's dead." she said. She shivered, the night air was to cool.  
  
"Raven, Wait here." She nodded. He ran over to his motorcycle and pulled out a black cloak. He didn't want her to have wet clothes. When he came back, Raven didn't notice him, she was getting her basic under clothes on and together. He stood and watch, believing everything he saw. His eyes began to sting once he need to blink. He then stopped looking once Raven was getting out of the water. She shivered, he blinked and walked over to her. He handed her a cloak, she blinked and took it gently. She looked at him, noticing that his eyes were fixed on something else. She blinked and blushed. She put the cloak on, he then knew he was being stared at. He blushed and started to walk towards his motorcycle. 'Oh yeah, what about Raven. She is against that law, but she isn't that bad.' He looked back to Raven. She was looking up at the sky. 'I'll call the station.' He called the station, hoping that someone was up. Fiona picked up. "Hey, I've go Raven, but I'll need to explain later. Raven is in my protection for now, I don't want no one near Raven intill further orders." He could tell Fiona was thinking about what he had just said.  
  
"Ok, I guess. Bring him back." She hung up. He sighed, he would have a lot of explaining to do. He looked back to Raven, she had sat down knees to her chest. He smiled and walked over to her. She started up at the sky.  
  
"I guess I'm heading with you to the police?" she asked. He frowned.  
  
"Not really, you'll be with me intill I give further notice." She nodded. He turned to her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Chibi Fairy: Thats it for the first chapter. More will be out soon, love ya all.  
  
Chibi Elf: Loves ya. ^^;;!!!  
  
Chibi Demon:........PIXE STICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^!!! Hope ya enjoyed it.  
  
Chibi Angel: Dude, lay back on the pixie stick crap, K?  
  
Chibi Demon: You shut the crap up.  
  
Chibi Angel: Come one, lets take this outside!! ::All Chibi's walk outside:: 


End file.
